So Sick I Love You
by bubblejoshie
Summary: Disaat Amber mulai sangat mencintai Key -kekasihnya-, sebuah kesalah pahaman terjadi. dan kesalah pahaman itu berakibat sangat fatal. kesalah pahaman seperti apa sehingga dapat berakibat fatal seperti itu? ingin tahu? check it out!


So Sick I Love You

Cast: Key shinee, Amber f(x)

Another cast: shinee member, f(x) member, Nicole KARA(disini nicole bukan artis ya^^), and find by your self .

Genre: romance, sad, drama (maybe)

Type: one shoot

Author message: sorry if there are similarities between the story. Do not bash, and do not be a silent readers~ ^^

*Amber POV*

"_**Electric.. E-E-E-Electric E-E-E-Electric Shock. Jeon jeon jeollyudeugi momeul tago heulleo danyeo  
Gi gi gijeolhal deut aseuraseul jjiritjjirit. Chung chung chungbunhae ni sarangi gwabunhae  
Gyeok gyeok gyeokhage nal akkineun geo da ara..." **_ringtone smartphone ku berbunyi.

*on phone*

" hey, boo, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"..."

"umm.. bisa, bisa. Sama siapa aja?"

"..."

" Kenapa tidak ajak shinee dan f(x)?"

"..."

"berduaan huh? Memangnya seberapa penting?"

"..."

"ahh, baiklah. Sampa bertemu nanti malam boo."

"..."

"annyeong Key."

*on phone end*

Aku mematikan telefon. Key oppa mengajakku dinner di cafe dekat gedung SMEnt pukul 7 malam ini. Tapi hanya berdua. Biasanya key oppa juga mengajak member f(x) dan shinee lainnya. Katanya ia akan bicara sesuatu yang penting. Hmm..

Jam menunjukan pukul 6:55. Setelah berdandan rapih ala boyish ku, dengan sedikit penyamaran agar orang lain tak mengenalku, aku segera berangkat ke cafe itu.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat Key oppa duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak dipojok.

Aku menghampirinya. "hey, boo! Sudah menunggu lama?"

"hey, baby, tidak juga. Sini duduk." Aku duduk di depan key oppa.

"kau ingin bicara apa? Sepertinya penting sekali." Tanyaku sambil melihat-lihat menu makanan.

"pesan makanan dulu, baru aku beritahu." Jawabnya sambil memesan makanan. Aku juga memesan makanan.

"sudah memesan makanan, ayo beritahu." Pintaku.

*amber POV end*

*key POV*

"uhmm... amber-ssi.."

"ya key oppa?"

"sebenernya aku.."

"sebenernya apa key oppa?" amber menatap mukaku serius. Kalau begini aku makin gugup -_-

"amber, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku jadi gugup." Melihat mukaku yang memerah, amber tertawa.

"hahaha baiklah, ayo cepat katakan.."

"aku menyukaimu, dan tentu saja mencintaimu." Ucapku. Aku menatap wajah amber. Terlihat seperti shock-senang /?

*key POV end*

*normal POV*

"ehmm.. aku harus jawab apa?"

"perasaanmu padaku.."

"sama sepertimu."

"you mean... you love me to?"

"yeah.. haha..." amber menatap key. Key membalas menatap amber, dan meraih tangan amber.

"now.. would you be my girlfriend, baby?"

"i would boo.." amber mengeluarkan senyum manisnya,

"thankyou baby.." key memeluk balas memeluk key.

_Satu minggu kemudian.. _

"baby, ntar malam mau dinner bareng?" tanya key.

"boleh boo, berdua aja?"

"nanti aku ingin mengajak seseorang, dan mengenalkannya padamu."

"hm? nugu?"

"lihat saja nanti.."

"Tapi dinnernya ga di cafe atau restoran ya,baby."

"waeyo?"

"aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang berbeda saja.. di taman utama jalan gangnam ok?"

"hmm.. sepertinya menarik. Oke."

_Malamnya.. _

Amber jalan ke taman utama jalan gangnam sendiri.

Setiba nya disana...

*amber POV*

Aku sudah tiba di taman utama gangnam. Sesampainya disana, dari kejauhan aku melihat seorang pria sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang wanita yang sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Aku minyipitkan mata, ya! itu key oppa! Bersama siapa dia?! KYAAA! Key oppa mencium keningnya!

Aku mendekat. "key oppa, jadi tujuan pertama mu mengajak ku dinner ini ingin mengenalkan selingkuhanmu hah?" tanyaku ketus. "kau jahat!" sambungku.

"ha? Amber, dia ini-"belum selesai key bicara, aku memotongnya.

"halah, tidak usah banyak bicara! Aku melihat kau mencium keningnya!"ujarku.

"maaf amber, aku ini-"wanita itu mulai bicara, namun ku potong

"Mulai sekarang kita putus!"aku berlari meninggalkan mereka. Air mataku sudah deras. Aku takbisa menahan seberapa sakitnya perasaanku sekarang. Pikiranku kemana-mana. Tak terasa, sekarang aku berada di tengah-tengah jalan raya jalan gangnam. Tiba-tiba..

*amber POV end*

*key POV*

Amber lari meninggalkanku dan Nicole. Amber sudah lari sebelum mendengar penjelasanku.

Amber berada ditengah-tengah jalan raya gangnam, tiba-tiba ada mobil yang melaju kencang dan...

*BRUUKKK*

"AMBER-SSI! AMBER!" teriakku. Aku menghampiri amber yang sudah tergeletak lemah serta dibanjiri darah. Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"amber! Bangun!" kutepuk-tepuk pelan pipi amber. Berharap amber merespon. Tetapi tidak. Air mataku sudah mulai banjir. Ya Tuhan, tolong lah amber.. aku masih ingin bersamanya..

Aku segere menghubungi mobil ambulance.

Mobil ambulance datang. Amber segera dibawa kerumah sakit. Setibanya disana, amber langsung dibawa ke ruang ICU. Aku menelfon onew hyung, jonghyun hyung, minho, taemin, vic noona, luna, krystal, sulli dan manager untuk memberitahu tentang ini. Tidak lama, mereka semua datang.

"key oppa! Bagaimana keadaan amber eonni? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya krystal heboh. Aku tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan krystal.

Aku duduk di kursi tuang tunggu. Menundukan kepalaku lalu berdoa untuk keselamatan amber. _Ya Tuhan, aku masih ingin bersamanya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Jangan biarkan dia pergi. Tuhan, ku mohon. Selamatkan lah amber. _Doa ku dalam hati.

Serang dokter yang sepertinya menangani amber keluar dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa dibilang senang. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan amber bertubi-tubi. "bagaimana keadaannya dok? Lukanya tidak parah kan dok? Dia.. masih hidup kan dok?" wajahku mungkin sudah seperti orang frustasi.

"maaf tuan.. nona amber tidak bisa ditolong. Keadaannya sangat buruk. Benturan dikepalanya sangat kuat.." jawab dokter itu. Jantungku seakan berhenti. Dadaku sesak, mukaku memanas, seperti berliter-liter airmata ingin keluar dari mataku.

*normal POV*

"amber... amber... amber me..ninggal?" ucap key setengah berbisik. Tangannya memegangi dadanya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Tanpa bicara, ia memasuki ruangan amber.

Dilihatnya tubuh amber sudah di tutupi kain berwarna putih bersih. Airmatanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan, dan meluncur bebas di pipi putihnya itu.

Tangannya mulai membuka kain putuh itu dan mengusap wajah pucat amber.

"mianhae changi ya.. hiks.. jeongmal mianhae.. hiks.. amber.. amb.. hiks.. saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae.. hiks.." ucapnya di sela isak tangisnya itu.

_Esok harinya.. _

Key sedang berada di pemakaman amber kekasihnya. Dilihatnya nyonya dan tuan liu yang berada di sebelah tempat peristirahatan terakhir amber. Nyonya liu sedang menangisi putri bungsunya itu, sedangkan tuan liu sedang menenangkan istrinya.

Key mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir amber itu. Di pegangnya batu nisan yang bertuliskan "Amber Josephine Liu. 180992 – 150992." Ia kembali meneteskan air matanya. Mendekatan wajahnya ke batu nisan.

"amber, kamu harus tau. Wanita itu nicole. Sepupuku. Aku mencium keningnya karena aku bangga dengan prestasi yang baru ia raih. Seharusnya kau tidak salahsangka dulu ambie. Seharusnya kau mendengar penjelasanku dulu. Ahh.." ucapnya setengah berbisik. Karena tak kuat menahan airmatanya, akhirnya airmata itu meluncur bebas dipipinya. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Dilihatnya ke sekeliling pemakaman. Member shinee, f(x), dan keluarga amber sudah pergi meninggalkan key sendirian. Tiba-tiba key tersenyum. Bukan senyuman seperti biasanya. Senyuman pahit serta tatapan kosong.

Key berjalan menjauh dari pemakaman amber. Berjalan menuju mobil miliknya. Dia bukan ingin kembali pulang ke dorm shinee, tapi mengambil sebuah benda di mobilnya. Pisau. Key kembali ke pemakaman amber.

"ambie, tunggu aku disana. Kau tidak akan kesepian. Aku akan menyusulmu..." ujar key seraya menyayat tangannya tepat di uratnadinya. Tubuhnya jatuh di sebelah nisan amber.

"_amber, wait me a minute. I'll beside you again..."_

|END|

Author: taman utama jalan gangnam author gatau ada apa kaga, itu cuma ngasal /? Mian kalo bahasanya ga sepenuhnya baku. Hehe^^ ff pertama, jadi maklum kalo masih abal2._. jangan lupa review!^^ -joshie-


End file.
